


duchess's taste

by Authoress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, [mika voice] nnaaahh??, boob touches also happen, eating out happens, humiliation/praise kink, i tried to write pwp lesbians and ended up with 10k and plot, sexy maintenance, shu deals with her issues in Very Healthy Ways, there's a lil internalized homophobia but not excessive or super angsty, uhhhhh let's remember how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: “Oshi-san,” Mika blurts out. “Are ya…are ya gonna do maintenance on me?”A faint smile curls at the edge of Shu’s lips. “Oh my. I wonder what gives you that idea. This is the second time you’ve disobeyed me and you’ve only just gotten home. I don’t see any reason why I should. Curious, truly, why you would think such a thing.”But,Mika thinks, flushing,this morning, you—





	duchess's taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent and has absolutely NOTHING to do with my MASSIVE boner for both shu and women and the potential of shu as a cis woman. any kinks projected onto mika that resemble my kinks are coincidental and have no basis in reality. also, i’m sorry.
> 
> established as a friends-with-benefits type of relationship, but of course, they both want more

“Come in.”

Shu’s voice is smooth and silky as cat’s fur, refined as a purebred. She’s the best in show; coming from a long line of show stoppers, as royal as one could get without possessing the blood of nobility. Even seated on sofa, alone in the living room with no one to impress, her breeding is evident. She sits straight, shoulders curled back and her chin jutting out. The teacup and plate she holds are level and steady, and she does not slurp when she takes a sip, even though the cup steams and it must burn her tongue a little. Her legs are crossed—behavior impeccable—despite the long skirt that stretches down to her ankles and hides her skin. Only her pale hands, the suggestion of her neck, and her face are visible. The rest is not for petty, vulgar commoners to witness.

Mika swallows and closes the door with a gentle _click_ behind her.

Looking upon nobility for too long will only serve to blind someone of common blood. When they’re on stage it’s different because Shu raises her up to the level of a Valkyrie, of something inhuman and untouchable, and just for a moment, Mika can feel what it must be like to live like the dirt of the world can’t touch you. But in quiet moments, when there’s no audience to look at and no one to hide behind, Mika ends up dazzled by the splendor of her mentor.

She slips a finger into the back of her shoe and tugs one off, then the other. No use daydreaming about Shu if she was right in front of her. Shu hated wasted time and when Mika stared into space, after all. She lines up her shoes neatly and then fingers the edge of her thigh highs…should she take these off, too? Or would Shu—

“That’s all. Come here, Kagehira.”

Mika’s eyes jump upwards but Shu still isn’t looking at her. She lets the sock go and pads into the house, dropping her backpack on the dining room table and turning hesitantly back to the living room. She can see Shu’s profile and the cascade of long, wavy hair tumbling down her back, a lovely red bow with lacy edges holding it back from her face. Mika knows it matches the red stone buttons that ran up Shu’s chest to her throat, the same way it matches the red ribbon that ties back Mika’s hair because—

Well. Shu wanted everything she owned to match, of course.

Mika’s hand flies to the flyaways at the base of her neck, twirling them around her pointer finger. She cups her neck and averts her eyes from Shu as she approaches the living room, her other arm wrapping around her stomach. She fixes her eyes steadfastly to the floor as she stands in front of Shu, wiggling her toes in her socks to distract from the churning in her stomach.

Shu takes her time, sipping delicately at her tea before resting it back on the plate with a nearly inaudible _clink_. Mika feels the moment Shu’s eyes fall on her; it sings through her body like an electric shock and she tenses, tugging on the flyaways.

“Kagehira. Look at me.”

Mika looks up once, and then immediately away, but then up once more, because Shu told her to. She meets Shu’s eyes and her throat goes dry.

It never got old, looking at Shu. The same way people would come from all over the world to look at one of Monet’s masterpieces, to taste even a sliver of van Gogh’s craft. She had the kind of face Mika could never tire of looking over, searching for something new she hadn’t seen before. High, narrow cheekbones and an angular facial structure to support slit eyes that cut Mika in two, contrasted by a soft pink mouth that only wore gloss off stage. It was always her eyes that got Mika, though. The wings of her eyeliner were designed to kill and the sharpness of her gaze told everyone before her that they were not worthy, that they should kiss her boot before she had them executed. Mika didn’t have any quarrels with kissing boots, but that would mean she’d have to look away from Shu.

Nnaahh, but that was hard enough on its own wasn’t it? Mika’s eyes drop away after only a few seconds. Her mind was in constant turmoil, unable to look at or away from Shu at all times. She was in constant paralysis in Shu’s presence, at least when they were alone like this, without the safety of the academy’s bustle or the focus of a practice. When Shu got quiet like this, she changed from Mika’s mentor, exasperated but fond, or Mika’s leader on stage, proud and fierce. This was Mika’s sovereign, possessor of absolute control.

“Kagehira. I said look at me.”

Mika looks up again, but she sways in place and has to squeeze her eyes shut. “Ngh, I’m tryin’, Oshi-san, but it’s really har—”

“I don’t remember permitting you to speak,” Shu says icily. “You know how I hate to repeat myself. Don’t fight me. Dolls are to move how their puppetmaster commands, correct?”

Mika nods tightly and opens her eyes, raising them to Shu’s expressionless face.

“That’s better,” Shu says. “Now, stop hunching yourself up like that and let me look at you.”

Mika drops her arms. She can’t help the need to twist her hands together in front of her and the instinct of hunching her shoulders just a little, but Shu doesn’t correct her. Her eyes run up Mika’s body lazily with slow blinks, taking in every detail of her appearance. The scrutiny makes Mika hot. She can feel herself sweat a little under the collar of her shirt, but she resists the urge to tug at it. She shifts her weight a little, sure the heat has reached her cheeks by now.

“Hmm,” Shu says, taking another sip of her tea.

‘Hmm’? What was ‘hmm’ supposed to mean? Mika wants to bolt, wants to look away, wants to hide, but she’s a butterfly pinned by a needle, her wings spread out for Shu to see, no matter what tatters or ruins there may be. Ah…but if there were tatters and ruins, then surely…?

“Oshi-san,” Mika blurts out. “Are ya…are ya gonna do maintenance on me?”

A faint smile curls at the edge of Shu’s lips. “Oh my. I wonder what gives you that idea. This is the second time you’ve disobeyed me and you’ve only just gotten home. I don’t see any reason why I should. Curious, truly, why you would think such a thing.”

_But,_ Mika thinks, flushing, _this morning, you_ —

 

 

_Mika woke up to her curtains being thrown open, sunlight piercing her eyes. She screwed her eyes closed and whined, curling into a ball at the onslaught. But no amount of whining was going to spare her from Shu._

_“Wake up, Kagehira,” Shu said. “It’s your own fault for staying up so late talking to Narukami.”_

_“But if Oshi-san knows I was up late talkin’, doesn’ that mean you were also—gack!” Mika cut off as Shu leaned over and pinched her cheek, tugging on it and clicking her tongue._

_“I was up sewing costumes for a job, not babbling senselessly like a preteen in love, you cretin,” Shu said._

**_Impossible,_ ** _Mika thought, **since the only one I’m in love with is—**_

_“Anyway, what’s done is done. Wake up, and I’ll prepare your outfit for the day.”_

_Mika wasn’t really sure why Shu felt it necessary to prepare her uniform—it was a **uniform** after all, all they had to do was match accessories—but she let Shu do as she pleased, rubbing at her eyes. Mika stretched like a cat, wiggling her butt in the air and kneading her fingers into the sheets before letting out a long yawn and a little squeak. When she sat back up, Shu was holding her uniform draped over one arm and staring at her._

_Mika made an interrogative noise and Shu waved her off. “I was just thinking how…crummy you look, dressed like that. Where’s your dignity, honestly?”_

_Mika looked down at her loose crop top and boxers up to Shu, huffing and pulling out thigh highs, dressed in a long white nightgown and fuzzy slippers. Mika smiled. Yeah, right. If she tried to pull off the elegant look Shu had, she would just look like a child. She’d have to settle for watching Shu move about her room and laying out her uniform, her ribbons, her socks, her—_

_Oh._

_Shu laid out a pair of panties—no, it was a thong—made of black floral lace with cute little bows tying it up at both sides. There was really nothing to it; it dipped low in the front with only a thin line of lace between thicker black material along the back. And then Shu laid out a bra with matching lace that fanned out above and below the cup. It was the kind, too, that did nothing to hide the wearer’s nipples. And at the center of the bow that adorned the front of the bra and dangling from the ties on the thong, were red stones of the exact same shade as Mika’s hair ribbon for the day. Mika swallowed._

_Shu was unperturbed. She picked up the bra after Mika got a long, hard look at it. “The bow here covers a front clasp,” Shu explained, as uninterested as if she was reading a passage in their literature class. “It should be more convenient to get in and out of. Mind the ties on the panties—they’re delicate.”_

_She put the bra back down and made to head out of Mika’s room. Before she left, though, she rested a hand on the doorway and glanced back. “There isn’t a problem, is there, Kagehira?”_

_Mika shook her head. What right did she have to refuse?_

_But it bothered her all day. She gnawed on her pencil in class and shifted in place just to feel the lace move against her skin. In the bathroom she undid her bow just so she could undo a few buttons and take a peek at the way the black sat against her skin. Then hastily did them back up again and tried to pretend she was washing her face when a pair of girls walked in._

_(Her bow was crooked all day and she knew Shu noticed, because one brow crooked upwards before she looked away from Mika, resting her chin in her palm.)_

_The worst was when she was walking to the cafeteria and a sudden gust of wind blew her skirt up. She snapped her hands down in an instant, but an instant was all it took for Koga, walking the other way, to get an eyeful and turn as red as the ribbon in Mika’s hair._

_“K-K-Kocchan,” Mika sputtered, so embarrassed her head spun. “’S n-not what ya th-think—!”_

_“’S okay, M-Micchan,” Koga sputtered back. “I won’t, ah, I won’t tell anyone, ‘kay? I p-promise!”_

_“Th-thanks,” Mika said, then promptly took off, not to the cafeteria, but to the Handicrafts Club’s room so she could squeeze one of her plushes and scream into the faux fur._

_Why would Shu dress her like this? Mika only wore this kind of stuff to lives, and even then, they brought it separately and changed when they got to the underground stage, they didn’t wear it all day. The only time Shu ever pulled out lingerie was—_

_The thought alone made Mika turn bright pink in the classroom after lunch, and of course, that’s when Kunugi-sensei had to call on her. She stood, shaking and stumbling over her words, to answer some algebra problem that Mika was already so bad at. And then Shu had volunteered to answer the question in her stead and shot her a look that didn’t express so much an emotion as it did burning, and Mika collapsed back into her chair, burying her face in her arms._

_“Sheesh,” Arashi said. “What’s **her** problem?”_

_But Mika just didn’t know._

_She didn’t know when they practiced their singing, or when they put the finishing touches on the costumes they were helping out with, or when Shu excused herself ahead of Mika, or when Mika walked in the door and straight into the den of Shu in her fully fledged, sovereign form._

_How could a mortal comprehend the whims of a goddess?_

 

 

_But if not for maintenance, then why would you dress me like this?_ Mika thinks. _Just to watch me squirm during the day?_

Shu puts down her teacup on the coffee table and stands. Mika straightens up as Shu moves in front of her, lifting her chin as Shu’s hands go to her bow, untying and retying it into a neater state. When she finishes, Mika keeps her cheek turned, refusing to look at Shu.

“You’re not supposed to mess with the bow,” Shu says.

Mika winces.

“Since you can’t tie it up properly, I’m the one who has to do it,” Shu continues. “You’re creating trouble for me when you undo it. It makes you look sloppy and unrefined. I do not like it when my possessions are unrefined.”

“Aye, Oshi-san,” Mika murmurs.

Shu grabs her chin and Mika’s breath catches as she turns Mika to face her. “Why did you untie your bow, Kagehira?” Shu asks.

Mika averts her eyes. “I—I—”

“Look at me when you speak to me.”

Mika lets out a tiny whimper and looks back at Shu. “I wanted…to see…what it looked like…”

“You undid your shirt just to take a peek at your lingerie? How indecent.”

“’M sorry,” Mika whimpers. “I thought—I thought I could do it up all pretty again.”

Shu lets her chin go and circles her instead, prodding at Mika’s posture with deliberate fingers, until she gradually straightens up. “And what if someone had seen you doing such a filthy thing?” Shu asks. “What would you say to them?”

“Nnaahh…I guess…I guess I’d tell ‘em there’s a string or somethin’…”

“And how would you explain how you came to acquire a bra as nice as that one? It’s well known that you’re poor, and the material is even better known as lace all the way from Burano. There’s no way it could’ve come into your possession, is there?”

“W-well…”

Shu’s fingers rest on the small of Mika’s back and she leans in, pressing her lips to Mika’s ear. “Don’t tell me you would lie. You, Kagehira, lie? Ha. We both know that you aren’t suited for it. So you would be forced to tell the truth, hm? That your mistress bought you this fine lace, and like an obedient little doll you wore it for her. Only you couldn’t resist a glimpse of it before—oh, before what, I wonder?”

She moves back around to Mika’s front, dragging her fingers over Mika’s hips and stomach. “They would make some _daring_ assumptions about our relationship, wouldn’t they? Would you really humiliate your master in such a way? Are you really so careless as to let the filth of this school imagine me engaging in something so base and animalistic?”

“No!” Mika says. “I would never—I would never let anyone think o’ Oshi-san like that.”

“Oh?” Shu says. “Then what would you tell them?”

“I,” Mika says, “I would tell them…it was my choice. That ‘s jus’ Oshi-san bein’ kind and I—I’m the dirty one. ‘Cause if I wear what Oshi-san gave me…”

“Go on.”

Mika swallows. “’Cause if I wear what Oshi-san gave me, ‘s like…’s like she’s touchin’ me all over…”

“Oh, Kagehira,” Shu says. “That is just _filthy_ , isn’t it?”

Mika’s breath is coming out in pants and she can’t feel her face from the heat of her flush. She nods. Shu grabs her chin again and Mika struggles to meet her gaze.

“You are forgiven for your earlier slights,” Shu says. “The kind of loyalty to debase yourself for the sake of your master is something I like.”

She lets go of Mika again and returns to sit on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands on top of her knee. “Now, strip.”

Mika squeaks, looking at Shu with wide eyes. Her hesitation is enough for Shu to raise an eyebrow and make a ‘continue’ gesture with her hand. Slowly, Mika reaches up to her hair and undoes the ribbon, shaking her hair down and letting it fall around her shoulders in wild waves, nothing at all like the tame, regal undulation of Shu’s hair. She drops the ribbon to the floor.

Next is the bow Shu had so nicely done up for her. Mika lets it hang around her shoulders as she unbuttons her shirt, one by one. When it’s completely undone, Mika hesitates once more. Like this, her breasts are covered, but with her shirt off…she knows how visible her nipples are through the mesh of the lace. But Shu’s expression hasn’t changed, so Mika slides it slowly off her shoulders until it drops onto the floor behind her.

Then it’s the…the skirt. This one’s easy, just slide it off, but Mika…is wet. She’s been…wet all day, actually, because she kept thinking about the stupid lingerie and stupid Shu and her stupid penchant for doing stupid things without telling stupid Mika. And so stupid Mika got stupid thoughts in her stupid head and got stupidly, _stupidly_ wet. She doesn’t want Shu to know. Shu will just think she’s even nastier, won’t she? To get damp from her own imagination and from a few words whispered in her ear and a hand pressed to her back.

But if she doesn’t do it, Shu will just be mad, so Mika slips off her skirt, being careful of the ties and the little red stones dangling from them. She steps out of her skirt and thinks about taking off her socks too, but if Shu had wanted those off, she would’ve asked at the beginning. Mika grabs at her arm and stares at her toes again.

“Look, you can use your brain after all,” Shu says, pleased. “I’m satisfied with your performance thus far, and so, I’m thinking I will do just a little maintenance on you.”

Mika looks up. “Really?”

“It’s your favorite, isn’t it?” Shu says. “What kind of mistress would I be if I didn’t reward my doll for good behavior? She’d just pick up bad habits again.”

Shu holds up one finger. “My only rule is that you stay quiet while I tend to you.”

Mika nods vigorously.

Shu stands once more. She brushes Mika’s hair off her shoulders and takes Mika’s elbow in one hand and her shoulder in the other and rolls Mika’s shoulder, then stretches it forwards and backwards, up and down. She rolls Mika’s wrist and checks over her fingers, examining her nail polish and pursing her lips when she finds a chip here or there.

“Any pain? Pulling?” she asks.

Mika shakes her head.

Shu moves to her other side, repeats the motions, and asks again. Mika shakes her head again. Shu checks both her ears, especially the piercings, for any sign of discoloration. She moves Mika’s head back and forth, looks over her skin, and then presses her fingers to Mika’s lips. Mika parts them and allows Shu to check her teeth and her tongue with prim fingers.

“Mmm, looks good,” Shu says. “Fortunate that my self-care routine has worked well for you as well.”

Mika doesn’t point out all the times they’ve deviated from their routine when stress got too high or Shu was too depressed to move.

“Hmm.” Shu moves behind Mika and runs her fingers along the lines of Mika’s back. Glossy fingernails trace the shape of her shoulderblades, a single pointer finger runs down the bumps of her spine, and Shu fans her hands out to feel for the muscle of Mika’s back, to see how much she’d gained or lost.

The touches are professional—they’re always professional, but Shu is rather close behind her. Mika can feel Shu’s exhalations on her bare shoulder. When she shifts in place, she bumps gently against Shu’s hips behind her. And Shu’s hands are cool against Mika’s hot skin, sending shivers up her spine and ripples of goosebumps across her skin.

“You’re getting stronger,” Shu murmurs. “That pleases me.”

Her hands slide to Mika’s stomach and Mika gasps. Shu pulls Mika against her, so that Mika can feel her chest against her back. Mika digs her nails into her palms and bites her lip. Don’t talk; don’t touch—Shu doesn’t like those things. Even as Shu runs her hands across Mika’s abdomen and the points of her hipbones.

“You’re gaining definition here,” Shu says. “It seems that your hips still stand out, but that is a charm point of yours, so it wouldn’t be good to put on so much weight that you cover them up.”

Mika nods weakly.

Shu strokes her ribs. “Still too thin here, but filling out. If I can count them,” she thumbs each of Mika’s ribs for emphasis, “then you’re too skinny. But here…”

Mika gasps again, louder, when Shu cups her breasts. She squeezes Mika, gently at first, undulating the pressure of her hands. Then she squeezes harder, running her thumb along the tops of Mika’s breasts, to the edge of a darkened nipple. “You fill out here rather well, don’t you?” Shu says.

“Oshi…san…” Mika pants.

Shu squeezes even harder, a warning, and Mika yelps. “I _thought_ I said no talking.”

“This size is preferable,” Shu says. “You fit well in my hands. Any bigger and it would be troublesome to fit your costumes again. But losing too much weight again, causes me trouble. Yes…it’s best if you remain a comfortable C. Mmm…I rather enjoy having you like this, actually.”

Mika whines, biting down on her lip.

“Let’s see then…do you still react the same way when I…?”

Shu teases a nipple with a single nail, running it over the sensitive flesh.

“ _Haah!_ ” Mika cries. “Oshi-san…not that…I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Get hard?” Shu says, scoffing. “Aren’t you already there?”

Mika glances down to see both her nipples are hard, visible even beneath the bra. “I—”

“Hush, Kagehira,” Shu says. She squeezes Mika’s nipples, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger and occasionally tweaking them, each pinch a shock that shoots straight to Mika’s crotch. Her thighs press together and come apart wet and sticky.

How, exactly, is Mika supposed to stay quiet? She tries to be silent, but Shu pushes her to the point of crying out every time she resists making a noise, almost as if goading her to the point of whimpering. Shu is rough with her, then soft, and it’s the soft that’s the worst. Her nails brush like tickles across Mika’s skin and leave her trembling.

“Mmm, yes, this is what I like,” Shu says, rolling Mika’s nipples between her fingers. “Barely a touch gets them hard, and then harder still when I’m rough with you. Could it be you’re a masochist? Still, I don’t want to damage the lace.” She lets Mika go, sliding her hands back to Mika’s hips, and then down to her ass.

“Your figure is so perfect for this,” Shu murmurs into Mika’s neck, kneading her fingers in Mika’s ass. “No other girl has the shape for this thong. Kagehira’s body is—” She breaks off and Mika hears a low rumble that goes straight to her crotch. The illusion of maintenance is falling away—no, this was maintenance, too, but a different kind. A kind Shu didn’t engage in often. A maintenance she considered feral and ugly but one that even a sovereign couldn’t resist.

It was the maintenance they performed on Shu, rather than Mika, when Shu could not satisfy herself on her own.

Mika throws her head back against Shu’s shoulder, lips parting to whimper openly. Shu’s fingers dig in hard, massaging her ass and pulling her closer with every knead. “Kagehira’s body is—” she tries again, but gives up in favor of pressing her face into Mika’s hair and inhaling deeply. Mika’s heart stutters as she hears Shu’s deep breaths, inhaling her scent.

“Kagehira’s body is _mine_ ,” Shu breathes and Mika’s hips jerk in response. Shu reaches a hand up once more to grab at Mika’s breast and hisses into the hair right behind her ear. “The shape of your body beneath your clothes, the sight of you in _my_ lingerie, how your skin yields under my touch—that belongs only to me. No one else can have it. Do you hear me, Kagehira? You are _mine_.”

“I know,” Mika chokes out. “Only Oshi-san. Don’ wan’ anyone else.”

“If you understand, spread your legs,” Shu says.

Mika’s breath hitches, but she does as she is told. She feels it, Shu’s touch creeping lower, one hand on her chest to keep her pressed tight against Shu, and the other sliding lower, lower, until two fingers press against the wetness of her crotch and Shu sucks in a breath of her own.

“Oh, Kagehira,” she says, and just the tone of her voice makes Mika whimper. She slowly rubs her fingers against Mika, swollen and soaked.

“This is true desperation, isn’t it? Anticipation. I saw you, you know. All day, you’ve been thinking about me, haven’t you? Why I made you wear this; what I would do to you. Perhaps you thought I might do it at school. Is that why you were so on edge? But I didn’t so much as touch you, in class or at practice or at club. You’ve been waiting so patiently for me. I don’t think I’m exaggerating when I say you’ve been wet all day. Which was it that pushed you to this point, though: my words or my touches?”

Mika opens her mouth, but Shu shakes her head. “It’s a trick question. I already know the answer is both. Because you are bound to me. Because I am the only one who has ever made you feel this way. Because I am the only one who _can_ make you feel this way.”

She brushes at Mika’s clit and Mika finally bursts. “Oshi-san, _please_! I can’ take it, please, _please_ —”

Shu clicks her tongue. “Ill-mannered as ever. But I…am at my limit too. Go. You know what to do.”

Mika does. She feels as unsteady as a newborn when Shu lets her go, but she stumbles forward in the direction of her room. Like clockwork—this is how they have sex. Shu teases and dances around Mika until they’re both too compromised to think about things like whether this is an impure sin or whether it’s inappropriate to have sex with a goddess. Shu is the composer—she directs what they do and how they do it because Mika has made it abundantly clear that she will do anything with Shu while Shu…well.

If they both tell themselves it’s a way to blow off steam safely, then they can fend off the collapse of their relationship.

Shu will get herself cleaned up and prepared, and Mika will toss and turn on her bed, resisting the urge to touch herself until Shu arrives. That’s just how it goes. If Shu’s not clean and in control, she won’t do it, and Mika can accept that. Hers might be a foolish devotion, but it’s one she feels strongly about.

She’s just about to turn the corner down the hall to her room when she thinks to ask if she should pull back the covers so they’re on the sheets and turns around. She pokes her head around and opens her mouth to call out to Shu, but the words die in her throat.

Shu is holding up her hand, the one she had touched Mika between her legs with. She stares at it as if it’s some complex problem with limits and not just drying cum, and Mika doesn’t understand.

Shu lifts her fingers to her mouth, and wraps her lips around them, sucking off Mika’s juices. Her eyes flutter closed.

Mika whips back around the corner, heart pounding in her throat and she _really_ doesn’t understand (except she does) and she chooses to walk mechanically to her room and sit on the covers because those, at least, make sense.

And she’s never been so happy to see the cuffs attached to her bed because those, also, make sense. They mean Shu is really not in the mood to be touched—not that she ever is—and won’t tolerate Mika slipping up because she wants to brush back Shu’s bangs. Mika cheerfully attaches her ankle cuffs, even if spreading her legs that far is lewd and embarrassing. Mika’s despairing about the tiny wet patch on her comforter and mourning how large it was going to become when Shu walks in, looking completely put together and not like she had just put her mouth all over Mika’s, uh, when she’d sworn it was disgusting and vile and she would never do so in a thousand lifetimes.

Then Mika sees the size of the dildo Shu has in her hands and she forgets things like fingers in mouths as her crotch pulses at the sight. The traitor.

“Couldn’t even wait for me?” Shu notes. “So eager.”

Mika’s cheeks go pink. “I jus’ thought…you’d want me to be useful.”

“You’d be right,” Shu says, laying the toy and lube on the bed. “Lie back.”

Mika falls back against the bed and Shu climbs on, straddling her abdomen. Mika freezes. Shu’s still wearing her school uniform and the long skirt included, but when she sits like that against Mika, her panties rest flush against Mika’s skin.

“Hands up,” Shu says. Mika throws her arms over her head and Shu latches the cuffs attached to the headboard to her wrists.

She definitely doesn’t notice that she’s pressed against Mika’s stomach, far more intent on the cuffs. But Mika notices. And most importantly, Mika notices that Shu is damp, just like her.

_For someone who appears above it all_ , Mika thinks. _Oshi-san, does touching me and fucking me really make you…like that...?_

Surely, Mika’s body had to have some effect on Shu, otherwise she would never do things like this with Mika. She would find someone else or make do on her own. And she did call Mika nice things when Mika obeyed her, so Mika assumed Shu at least found her aesthetically pleasing or a fun toy to play with. But to have the proof literally shoved against her was…different.

Mika had never once seen Shu orgasm. She’d never once touched Shu’s naked body unless they were bathing and Shu couldn’t reach a certain spot. Usually Shu would tease Mika, fuck her, and then tell her to clean up and retire to her room. Did Shu spend the evening touching herself and quivering and shaking to the thought of Mika and how her body moved when Shu was fucking her? Why didn’t she just let Mika help?

“Kagehira,” Shu says, snapping in front of her eyes. “Pay attention.”

“Aye, Oshi-san,” Mika says.

Satisfied, Shu climbs off Mika and shuffles between her legs. She undoes the clasp of Mika’s bra and—ah, it was for _her_ convenience, wasn’t it? Mika’s nipples are still a bit tender and when Shu cups her and brushes her thumbs over them, Mika squirms as they harden once more.

“That’s it,” Shu purrs. “That’s my perfect disaster. Ah, you respond to me like no one else, Kagehira.”

“Please,” Mika murmurs, but she doesn’t even know what she wants.

Shu’s eyes flicker over Mika’s body and her lips part. Her brows press together, almost distressed. “I just want…” she says, but doesn’t finish the thought.

_What do you want?_ Mika wants to ask. _Whatever it is; it’s yours._

Shu finds what she’s after by lowering her head to wrap her lips around Mika’s nipple. Her hair falls around her face and tickles Mika’s stomach. Combined with the swirl of Shu’s tongue, Mika arches her back and whines. Shu drags her tongue across and around the bump lazily, taking her time to make Mika squirm. Then she sucks hard and drags her teeth across it and Mika cries out, straining against her restraints.

“Ah! Ahh—Oshi-san—you—” she pants.

“Yes?” Shu says, soothing with her tongue.

Mika hunches her shoulders. “Again?”

Shu smiles, sharp. “Naughty.” But she does it again, rolling Mika’s nipple between her teeth and Mika sings her a symphony for her efforts, then again when she moves onto the other side.

“Kagehira,” Shu says, sitting up. “Do you know why I chose that lace, specifically?”

Mika shakes her head.

She flicks Mika’s chest. “It’s because they’re so dark and the lace is so light. When I first saw the swatches, I thought, ‘Ah. That one will look nicest on Kagehira.’ There’s nothing quite so pleasing as seeing your hard work pay off.”

“Ya…ya made this yerself?” Mika asks.

“Of course,” Shu says, sticking her chest out proudly. “Isn’t the fit perfect? Doesn’t the design match the rest of your outfit flawlessly? It’s because only I know Kagehira’s exact measurements that I can make the perfect lingerie set.”

Mika colors. Oh. So it really _was_ like having Shu’s hands all over her.

“You understand, now, why it is unacceptable for anyone else but me to see you in this,” Shu says, fingering the ties on Mika’s hips. “It was designed only for the two of us—for your body and my eyes. No one else shall lay eyes upon my precious Kagehira when she looks this tempting. Only I can possess this side of you.”

“Aye, Oshi-san.”

“Good. Then let us begin.”

Shu undoes the ties at Mika’s hips, pulling her thong down and off her body. It hadn’t been much, but at least it was some covering. Now she’s completely bared to Shu and, unable to look at herself naked before her sovereign, Mika looks at Shu looking at her.

A goddess she may be, but even Shu is affected by a girl tied down and displayed before her. Her cheeks and ears are rosy and Mika can see the too-quick rise and fall of her chest. Shu looks her up and down once more and strokes a creamy inner thigh with the back of her hand.

“Beautiful, Kagehira,” she says. “Just…beautiful.”

She lowers her head and Mika whites out for a second thinking _no, she wouldn’t, Oshi-san would never put her mouth there_ , but Shu just brushes her lips over the insides of Mika’s thighs. Her breath puffs against Mika’s wetness and she resists every muscle in her body begging her to rut against Shu’s face. Shu kisses her skin and then draws back.

“So soft,” Shu says. “Every time I do this, it’s like it gets softer. Even my finest silks can’t compare. This, too,” she reaches up to run a hand over the skin of Mika’s breasts. “How can it be that you are so soft and perfect? Even you, who I found in the trash…when you are splayed out like this before me, I can’t help but think you are my most valuable treasure.”

“Oshi-san, I can’t—when ya praise me like that—”

“Shh, you will bear it,” Shu says. “You will bear it for me.”

She rubs her fingers over Mika’s folds and Mika keens, words abandoned.

“This, too, is good,” Shu says. “So pink. So swollen. Yes, you are functioning well, aren’t you, Kagehira? To think all of this is for me…I have to reward devotion of this magnitude.”

She slips two fingers in easily—oh, _embarrassingly_ easily—and works them in a circle inside Mika. The gentle pressure gradually spreads her open so that she’ll be able to take that _thing_ Shu had brought, but Mika’s so incredibly turned on that she doubts she’ll need much preparation. Shu rocks her fingers in and out of Mika, her thumb occasionally brushing her clit, and Mika squeezes her eyes shut and bites down her noises.

Then Shu pushes her fingers in and curls them against Mika’s insides, brushing past _that_ spot and it doesn’t even matter. Mika arches her back and tries to spread her legs wider. “Please,” she begs. “There. That’s where it…ya know that’s where I like it best—!”

“Here?” Shu asks innocently, massaging the walls of Mika’s insides but avoiding that specific part.

“Cruel, Oshi-san,” Mika cries. “That’s so cruel, when ya know I need— _hnnnggh_.”

“Oh, my mistake,” Shu says, rubbing at Mika’s tender spot with enough vigor to get Mika’s hips shaking. “There, perhaps?”

“Ya know I can’t reach it that easy,” Mika whines. “Ya shouldn’…hah…tease me like…hah…that.”

“How unfortunate for you that I like you when you’re too weak to do anything but scream,” Shu says.

She inserts a third finger, spreading Mika further, but clicks her tongue. “Honestly, this isn’t even necessary. You’re so loose I’m just making my fingers pruny and dirty for no reason.”

Mika rocks back against her fingers, but she’s right, they’re too thin to satisfy Mika. Shu removes her fingers and eyes them with distaste. An idea occurs to Mika. “Nnaah, Oshi-san,” Mika says. “If yer worried about bein’ dirty, I’ll always clean ‘em nice for ya.” She hadn’t offered before, and Shu had never brought it up, but…

Shu blinks. “You mean—but that’s—”

“’S a mess, isn’t it?” Mika says. “’S my mess, so I’ll clean it up.”

Shu offers her fingers to Mika with wide eyes. Mika wraps her mouth around them and sucks. She laps all the mess off Shu’s fingers, running her tongue between each of the digits and swallowing the mixture of spit and cum with minimal grimacing. She also adds a hint of teeth brushing Shu’s skin because this was the first time Shu had ever let Mika do anything even remotely sexual to her and she was not going to waste her opportunity.

Even with her fingers cleaned, Shu doesn’t remove her fingers from Mika’s mouth. Mika swirls her tongue around each one and nips at her ring finger. That seems to jerk Shu awake. She presses against Mika’s tongue and Mika parts her lips, the tip of her tongue flicking against Shu’s fingers as she removes them. Shu’s also far pinker than before and Mika thinks she would swallow as much nastiness as was necessary to get Shu to look at her like that again.

“All better, see?” Mika says.

“It doesn’t…disgust you?” Shu asks.

“Nope,” Mika says. “’S jus’ me. ‘Course it’d be better if it was—” And then sucks in a breath before she says something stupid like _it’d be better if it was you, though_. No need to voice her fantasies to someone who wouldn’t even let Mika see her naked in a sexual situation, let alone let Mika eat her out.

Fortunately, Shu is preoccupied with examining her hand and the fact that one could consume cum without dying and she doesn’t notice Mika’s panic.

“I see,” she says. “Well, I suppose this will do.”

Shu rubs her spit-wet fingers along either side of Mika’s clit, teasing her with the occasional brush, and Mika remembers oh yeah, she’s getting fucked.

With her free hand, Shu squeezes some lube onto the dildo, rubbing it along its length. Mika’s grateful for the assistance. While she’s soaking wet, that toy is especially large…was Shu trying to kill her?

“I’m going to start,” Shu says, and begins to press the head in.

Mika lets out a long groan as it stretches her. Shu knows her pace by now and rocks it gently in and out to get her accustomed to the fit. Mika doesn’t complain once. The toy fills her up and her heart beats faster at how good it feels to be full, to know that Shu _wants_ her to take this, that Shu knows she _wants_ this. Shu occasionally rubs her clit, distracting the slight pain of the stretch with pleasure that shoots through her body like heroin.

When she takes it all the way in, Shu murmurs, “Incredible. To think you could take one even this big…just how far can you push your body for me, I wonder?”

“To the ends o’ the earth,” Mika slurs. “Ne, Oshi-san…can ya move it?”

“Fool,” Shu says. “I intend to. I simply wish to admire you, filled to capacity for my sake.”

She pulls the dildo out to the tip and Mika sobs as it drags across that spot inside her, and then again when Shu pushes it back inside. A few slow thrusts and Mika’s body fully adjusts to the toy’s girth. Shu picks up the pace, but with it pressing against Mika’s tender spot and the satisfaction of her entrance stretched wide at the thickest point of the dildo, Mika isn’t going to last long. She rocks back against Shu’s thrusts with increasing desperation, words coming jumbled in her mind and spilling out her mouth before she can stop them.

“Oshi-san, _Oshi-san_ , yeah, there—please, I need it right _there_ —hngghh god, ya feel so good, I need ya Oshi-san—I need—hah, I need Oshi-san’s thick cock—”

Shu’s pace wavers at that and she stops altogether, Mika howling at the lack of stimulation. She opens her bleary eyes to see Shu completely flushed.

“Where—where did you learn such _vile_ —”

“ _Nnnahhh_ , it don’ _matter_ ,” Mika cries. “’M so _close_ , I _need_ it.” She thrashes against her cuffs and bucks her hips. “Oshi-san, gimme yer cock, please, I really, _really_ need it—please fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name, only Oshi-san, Oshi-san, _Oshi-san_ —”

“If—If it’ll make you _shut up_ ,” Shu sputters. She works the toy faster in and out of Mika while Mika spews words that she can’t even fathom about how much she needs this. Shu starts to rub her clit at the same time and Mika’s back snaps into a bow once more, her entire frame shaking dangerously hard and Shu pulls the dildo out, the thickest part stretching Mika.

“There,” Shu says. “Come while stretched to the fullest.” She takes a breath. “Come while I’ve filled you entirely.”

Mika shouts a mangled version of Shu’s title, high-pitched and desperate. Shu strokes her through the orgasm and the aftershocks, and then continues even when Mika’s body contorts and she cries out for Shu to stop—no, it’s too sensitive—Oshi-san I’ll die if you don’t stop—

Shu pulls the toy out completely and sticks her chin out, finally letting Mika slump boneless against the bed. “Serves you right,” she sniffs. “Saying such revolting things. I feel unclean just having heard them.”

“Oshi-san is the best, though,” Mika sighs. “Yer always so scary when ya go into sovereign-mode, but the orgasms ya give me are the _best_.”

“And still spilling filth, apparently,” Shu tuts, undoing Mika’s wrist cuffs. Despite her admonishments, she catches Mika’s hands and checks her wrists to make sure they’re not too beaten up. “Hmph. Padded cuffs, my foot. These welts would still be visible the next day if we were to go longer.”

She leans over to undo Mika’s wrist cuffs next and Mika sits up, too fucked-out to care that her boobs are out and about, the bra still draped around her shoulders. Shu’s eyes pass over her chest, lingering a moment too long to be considered a true pass over, and she leans over to undo the last cuff. Freed, Mika tucks her legs to the side to cover up a bit of the mess she’d made. Sigh. Comforters weren’t easy to clean, either…

Shu pulls up one of the cuffs and rolls up the leash that lashed it to the bed, then reaches between her legs to yank the other cuff up, accidentally pulling to hard and snapping the leash against her crotch. Shu makes the most delicate mewl Mika has ever heard, and both of them freeze.

There’s a long pause where neither know what to do, and then Shu clears her throat. “Clean up, Kagehira,” she says with minimal strain in the command. “I will see you tomorrow morning.”

She shifts on the bed and Mika hears herself say the words _you will regret this_ in her head as she opens her mouth.

“Wait,” she says.

Despite everything in the world hinting to the contrary, Shu stops.

Mika’s bravado fails her almost immediately. “Ah, I can, uh, help ya, with that?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Shu says, voice going just a touch colder. “Good night, Kagehira.”

 Mika swallows around the lump in her throat. “Can ya…can ya at least tell me why?”

“Tell you why what?” Shu says, not looking at her.

“Why ya won’ let me…touch ya,” Mika says. “Why ya don’t ever get off with me. Why yer never naked, too. Why ya do all this for me, but won’ ever lemme repay ya.”

Shu barks a laugh, ugly and sharp. She turns to Mika but the look in her eyes is all wrong, all shadowy and hurt. “‘Do this for you’? What ever do you mean? What part of this appears to be for your sake?”

Well…Mika understands at least that Shu needs this, for whatever reason. She’s not that stupid. But she doesn’t understand how Shu benefits from dividing their sex into two, neat, separate partitions. “Ya never get to…ya know…”

“I don’t need that,” Shu says. “I am a goddess, above the needs that plague the mortals of society.”

“Yer wet, though.”

Shu flushes. “How dare you—”

“Please,” Mika says, serious. “If there’s a reason ya don’ want to, I’ll hear it out and respect it, I promise. If I disgust ya and ya don’ want me touchin’ ya and that’s it, I’ll respect it. But ‘s so sad, y’know? That I get all the pleasure and ya get none.”

“It’s not like…it’s not like I don’t get pleasure from it,” Shu says. “It’s just not…that.”

“But _why_?” Mika presses. “Ya call me all these wonderful things…beautiful, and perfect, and only yers. I jus’ don’ understand…am I doin’ somethin’ wrong? If I am, I wanna fix it immediately! I want ya to be as happy as ya make me!”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Shu says. “You’re perfect. I’m the one that’s wrong.”

Her hands ball up into fists. “You let me—every time, this shameful thing, you let me—”

“What shameful thing?” Mika asks.

“This,” Shu says throwing her hand up and gesturing at the room. “This perverted, horrible dance I put you through—”

“What?” Mika says.

“This!” Shu says, looking at her with wild eyes. “You! Letting me touch you in such inappropriate, disgusting ways! Letting me make your body dance for me! I don’t— _I’m_ the one who doesn’t understand! Why do you let me force you to play this game? Why do you let me touch you?”

“Ya mean…sex?” Mika says. “I…huh?”

“Yes, sex,” Shu says. “I force myself on you and you just let me, out of some misplaced obligation or maybe from my own taint, poisoning the only thing I have left I can call dear to me. I try to stop—I try not to want you—but I _can’t_ , and you don’t ever _stop_ me—”

“Oshi-san!” Mika shouts, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Yer not forcin’ me to do anythin’! Every time we do this…I _want_ it, Oshi-san. I’ve always wanted it. I’ve always wanted you.”

“ _How,_ ” Shu sobs. “It’s _wrong_.”

Mika sucks in a breath. She understands now. She hadn’t thought—Shu had been so _confident_ when she touched Mika, so in control, Mika had never considered that Shu hadn’t accepted that she loved women. But of course, the kind of Catholic and noble upbringing Shu had been cursed with meant that she probably hadn’t been educated well on homosexuality. Mika understands.

“Shu,” she says. “Shu, it’s _okay_.”

Shu shakes her head but Mika takes her face in her hands. “Listen to me, Shu. It’s _okay_. Feelin’ like this…it’s _normal_. Yer not tainted, or cursed, or disgustin’, or anythin’. Yer just _gay_. Ya jus’ love women. Or women and men. Or anyone.”

“I don’t,” Shu says, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t love men. I tried—because the family line, I’m supposed to—but I _can’t_.”

“That’s okay,” Mika says, smiling. “Ne, Shu—it’s _okay_ not to love men. Yer not broken or wrong. Jus’ different. Different like me.”

“Then you…” Shu sucks in a breath. “You want me…like I want you…?”

Mika exhales, half a laugh. “Yeah. ‘S always gone both ways, Sh—Oshi-san. That’s why I was always sad when ya wouldn’ lemme touch ya.”

“But…” She pauses. “It doesn’t…bother you? Wanting to touch me and—and other things, it doesn’t make you feel disgusted with yourself?”

“Nuh-uh,” Mika says. “’Cause ‘s jus’ the way I am! I jus’ love Oshi-san and think she’s the most beautiful and incredible person in this world!”

“I don’t—” Shu shakes her head. “I just don’t understand.”

“I can…” Mika says slowly. “I can show ya, if ya want…?”

Shu blinks at her. “Like—what I do to you?”

“Mmhmm,” Mika says. “Only, I’ll take it a whole lot slower, ‘cause you’ve never done it before.”

Shu looks to the side. Her hands curl around each other and she holds them close to her chest, like Mika had done earlier. “Will it…hurt?” she asks.

Mika shakes her head. “’S better when someone else does it.”

“I don’t want anything inside me,” Shu says. “I tried—ugh, to admit this out loud is so shameful—but I don’t like it.”

“Wasn’ gonna,” Mika says. “I wanna do somethin’ different. I promise you’ll like it, though. And if ya don’, we don’ hafta keep goin’.”

“Okay,” Shu says in a rush.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright,” Mika says. “Then I’ll start with this.”

Shu tenses as Mika scoots closer, squeezing her eyes shut, but Mika only presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Shu’s eyes flutter open and Mika pulls away.

“See?” she says, smiling. “Easy.”

Shu leans forward, tentative, and presses her mouth to Mika’s. They kiss like that until the tension fades from Shu’s shoulders. “It’s not…so bad,” Shu says.

“I’m gonna add a little more, okay?” Mika says. “Part yer lips jus’ a little and do what comes naturally.”

Shu blinks but does as bidden. This time, when Mika leans in to kiss her, she tilts her head to the side and laps at Shu’s lips when she kisses her.

“Oh!” Shu says, jolting back. “But that was—”

“Mmhmm,” Mika says.

“…French kissing?” Shu asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Mika says. “If ya don’ wanna, we don’ hafta do it.”

“No, it’s okay,” Shu says. “I want…to try it.”

This time, she doesn’t pull away when Mika presses her tongue to her lips. She lets Mika lap at her, and suck on her bottom lip, just a little. When Mika pulls away, Shu looks as dazed as Mika feels. It wasn’t like she’d ever Frenched someone, either. The sensation was heady. Shu tilts her head the other way when they lean in again and parts her mouth farther.

_Ah, this is it,_ Mika thinks. _Valhalla._

With both their mouths open, tongues intertwining, Mika feels a series of sparks go off behind her eyes that she had never felt before. Shu’s tongue was like velvet and warm; Mika sucked it into her mouth and didn’t want to let go. Apparently Shu felt the same way, because she grabbed Mika’s face and pulled her closer, sucking in deep through her nose and keeping their lips locked.

Mika surged against her, holding her by the shoulderblades and pressing her chest against Shu’s. Shu dragged teeth over Mika’s tongue when she tried to pull away, and in return Mika curled her tongue behind Shu’s teeth until she was pressing into Mika just as hard. When they finally came apart, Shu had a line of saliva running down the corner of her mouth.

“See, Oshi-san?” Mika whispers. “’S okay.”

“Can you—” Shu swallows and drops her eyes. “When we’re doing this, can you call me like—before?”

Mika’s eyes widen. “Shu? ‘S it really okay to call ya Shu?”

Shu nods.

“Okay,” Mika says. “Shu, I’m gonna take yer shirt off now.”

Mika _hears_ the stutter of her heartbeat. Shu nods again.

Mika starts at her throat and runs down the line of frills on either side of her buttons. With every undone button, Shu gets tenser, but Mika doesn’t pull the shirt off her once she finishes unbuttoning. “Okay?” she asks.

“Yes,” Shu says. “You do this for me all the time, don’t you?”

“I’m not you though,” Mika says.

Shu makes a noise in the back of her throat and pulls the shirt off herself. She tosses it to the side and looks down at Mika, cheeks ruddy.

Mika looks at her like she’s the stars.

Shu shrugs one shoulder. “I’m not wearing any lingerie, you know, so don’t be expecting something fancy. And I’m not—I’m not as busty as you, so that’ll be disappointing as well. Honestly, it’s not even worth looking at, so—”

“ _Shu_ ,” Mika breathes. “Yer _beautiful_.”

She’s wearing a simple white bra with a little lace fringe, but Mika is most struck by the fact that Shu will let her get this close, close enough to _touch_. She’s broader in the shoulders than Mika and flat enough to not need a bra—although that would be _indecent_. Her stomach has more muscle tone than Mika and tentatively, Mika holds her by the waist.

“Shu,” Mika says. “I won’ if ya don’ want me to but…can I take it off? Can I touch ya?”

“But they’re not…” Shu frowns. “They’re not nice like yours.”

“So?” Mika says. “They’re Oshi—Shu.”

Wordlessly, Shu undoes her bra and lets it drop. Very slowly, Mika cups her breasts, tiny and soft in her palms.

“I love them,” Mika breathes.

“R-ridiculous,” Shu says. “There’s no merit in small—hhh—”

She breaks off as Mika presses a kiss to one, the other thumbing her nipple. Shu keens once more, then slaps a hand over her mouth as Mika sucks on her breast like a needy kitten, her other hand rolling Shu’s hardening nipple between her fingers. Shu feels the brush of teeth and her entire body quakes.

Mika lets her go after a moment. “Shu, how does it feel?”

“I can’t—possibly answer—”

“Does it feel bad?”

“Well…no. Not at all.”

Mika smiles. “That’s ‘cause this is a good thing, y’know? Ya don’ need to be scared of this.”

Mika’s face gets a little more serious. “Shu, I wanna…for a while, there’s somethin’ I wanted to do. With ya.”

“O-oh?” Shu says. “What’s that?”

Mika’s cheeks grow warm. “I wanna eat ya out,” she says.

Shu’s redness spreads down her neck. “You mean like—oral sex?”

Mika nods, just as red.

“But won’t you—I mean, it’ll taste bad, won’t it? Isn’t it dirty?”

Mika covers her face. “Don’ care. I jus’ wanna make Oshi—Shu all squirmy and feelin’ good. Don’ care if ya taste bad or if ‘s dirty.”

“Is that the ‘different’ thing you wanted to do with me?” Shu asks.

Mika nods.

Shu pauses. “Do you really want to?”

“For _so_ long,” Mika admits. “Shu…I won’ push ya, but… _please_ let me do this.”

“If—If I’m being begged there’s nothing to be done about it,” Shu says. “I never even…considered this was something that could be done.”

“Um, well, Kocchan tells me ‘s like…the best thing that’s ever happened to her, so,” Mika says. “It probably won’ be bad.”

Shu very sheepishly pulls off her skirt and her sensible green panties. She sits with her legs tucked to the side, but catching even a glimpse of the dip of her crotch and knowing she’ll be able to do _that_ with Shu…oh, dammit. Mika was wet again.

“What do—what do you want me to do?” Shu asks, a little breathlessly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sit on my face,” Mika blurts.

Shu looks at her with wide eyes.

“Um, jus’, jus’—I’ll lie down, and you…yeah, ya just sit on my chest and I’ll…” Mika explains.

“I’ll crush you!” Shu protests.

Mika rolls her eyes. “Shu is _light_ ,” she reminds her. “Ya need to eat more.”

“So do you,” Shu sniffs, but doesn’t protest anymore when Mika lies back down.

“Yeah, so jus’—yeah like that,” Mika says as Shu delicately lowers herself onto Mika’s chest.

“I’m not hurting you?” Shu asks dubiously.

“Nah, yer not…not…” Mika says, trailing off because she can smell Shu this close, she can smell the scent of Shu’s sex and she’s never, _never_ gotten this close before. Some wetness dabs her chin and Mika thinks that really, she must be the luckiest girl in the world. It doesn’t matter how long Koga says it’ll take—Mika will stay here until the world ends if she must.

Mika licks a single stripe from folds to clit and that kills any questions Shu might have had. Her hands fall to Mika’s head and grab on for dear life. And Mika hasn’t even done anything yet.

Mika thinks she’ll start by working Shu open. She traces the shape of Shu’s folds, working from outer to inner in circles. Shu’s making all kinds of aborted noises in her throat, and Mika smiles as she presses her tongue inside.

Shu’s nails dig into her scalp. “Mika—!” she cries, high and breathy, not a shred of hesitation in calling out Mika’s given name.

Mika flushes and presses her tongue in further, stretching Shu just with the movements of her tongue and dancing along the walls inside until a quiver sets in Shu’s thighs. She can imagine how this is different from warm fingers or a cold vibrator. This is hot and wet together—touching Shu where she’s most vulnerable.

And it wasn’t even the main event. Mika flicks Shu’s clit and Shu grinds into her face, aching for contact. Mika can hear her broken breaths above, half-words choked from her throat. Mika licks around her clit, only giving her the satisfaction of very minor contact, until Shu whines and Mika presses the flat of her tongue to Shu’s clit, lapping at it over and over, then rocking back and forth until Shu’s body quakes with full-body spasms. Mika knows that feeling. Her jaw aches but she picks up the pace of her ministrations in time with Shu’s actual, audible moans.

“Mika, Mika, _Mika_ —I can’t stop it—I’m going to—I think I’m going to—” Followed by a wordless cry and shoving Mika’s face into her crotch, her entire body folding around Mika. Mika feels wetness on her cheeks and sees that Shu is _crying_ , she’s actually _crying_ , and Mika’s stomach drops out.

She leans back. “Shu, Shu, Shu—are ya alright? Yer cryin’!”

“Yes,” Shu sobs. Her entire body goes limp. “That was—I—”

“Was it okay?” Mika asks quietly, nestling into her thigh.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shu breathes. “I do not have _words_.”

“Oh, well ‘m happy then,” Mika says. She smiles against Shu’s skin. “I got to see Oshi-san all squirmy and happy, finally.”

Shu climbs off of her and flops boneless next to her, turning her head so she can see Mika. “I didn’t know…it felt that good,” she mumbles.

“Somethin’ that good can’t be wrong,” Mika says.

“…Maybe,” Shu says. “I still…am unsure.”

“That’s okay,” Mika says. “I’ll tell ya ‘it’s okay’ as many times as ya need to hear.”

“If my hesitation in this matter is something you don’t wish to deal with, I won’t be offended if—”

Mika shakes her head. “No. If anythin’, I _really_ can’t leave ya now. I won’ let ya keep thinkin’ yer horrible and evil for wantin’ this. I won’ ever give up on ya.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Shu asks quietly.

“Ya saved me,” Mika says.

“I suppose,” Shu says. She yawns. “I don’t think I want to move from this position. Good grief, taking care of myself never leaves me this exhausted. Kagehira, if you would like to clean up—”

Mika worms closer to her. “I’d rather stay with Oshi-san.”

“Mmm, alright. Just for tonight then. Good night, Kagehira.”

“Good night, Oshi-san.”

Shu falls asleep in a matter of minutes, her breathing slowing to a steady rise and fall. Mika allows herself to pet Shu’s hair, just this once. Really, Mika wants to cover Shu with her entire body, bare her teeth and snarl at anyone who would dare make her think she was anything less than perfect, but in this bed, the two of them were safe.

Even if it took their entire lives, Mika would remain at Shu’s side to teach her that she was not wrong; that she was worthy of love. Mika would carry Shu over the fires of hell if need be; fight a hundred thousand demons if need be. No one would get between Shu and her happiness.

_After all, you’re the one I fell in love with, Oshi-san_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eating out DOES take longer, i know, im a fucking lesbian, but i got tired and it'd be boring to write the same shit 800 times so pls suspend ur disbelief. 
> 
> (see the title is word play bc shu's taste and shu's TASTE ehehehehe [sniper shoots me 82 times through the heart])
> 
> always hanging out on twitter @izuleos (i can't link im sorry im tired)


End file.
